


Do you…well…I mean…I could give you a massage?

by SanguineHope



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Headaches, Icy-Hot, Magic, Massage, Pain, Sweetness, soothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 06:15:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4596018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanguineHope/pseuds/SanguineHope





	Do you…well…I mean…I could give you a massage?

Nesira slept peacefully in Cullen’s bed. Cullen peeled himself away from the bed, hating to leave her side but sleep evaded him now. There was a pounding in his head from the headache that developed and would get worse with each passing hour. Typically that meant he worked even harder on his job. He sat at the desk in just his pants. There was no reason to get fully dressed yet as it was still in the midst of night.

His teeth clenched as the pain radiated through his head. His hands reached up on either side of his head, rubbing through the curly hair that had yet to be tamed. The crushing pain rolled through his head as he couldn’t really focus. At that moment he realized this would grow into one of the more debilitating headaches he would have to stay inside. A growl curled from his lips as he laid his head down on the desk.

He hadn’t noticed as Nesira climbed down the ladder, using his fur cloak as a cover over as she looked at Cullen in his arduous state. Nesira’s bottom lip clipped underneath her teeth as she walked lightly over to him and rested her hand on his shoulder.

“Cullen?” Her silvery voice slipped from her lips as he looked up. The pain throbbed against his skull as he watched small spots flashing through his eyes. Even the light of the candle brought an overwhelming pulse that made him want to drop his head back against the desk.

But immediately he put up a front, resting his arms on the table and giving the best impression he was okay. Nesira read right through him and asked him a question. “Is there anything I can do to help?”

A pause came over him and then he shook his head. “No, I’ll be fine. Just a minor headache.” Nesira tilted her head slightly and smiled toward him. She noticed he tried to cover up his pain and appear fine but she knew better.

“Do you… well… I mean… I could give you a massage?”

Both stared at each other and Cullen moved to open his mouth and Nesira pushed her finger against his lips. “Shh, I can see it hurts when you talk. Just let me do this for you, please?” She asked and Cullen placed a painful smile on his lips. “Okay.”

“Is it okay if…” She paused trying to think of how to say this. It’s something she had learned while in her clan but she remembered how Cullen might be with the use of magic. “If I use magic?” Her nerves ignited in fear as it crossed her eyes for a moment. Cullen gazed at her and reached up to her hand. He pulled it close to him so that she was right in front of him. Turning his chair he wrapped his arms around her waist and gave her a hug.

“Nessie, I trust you.” He spoke and she leaned down to kiss his forehead.

“Come here then.” Nesira said as she took both his hands and lead him over to the couch. With him comfortably seated on the couch she moved to  sit in front of him, she scooted forward and placed her fingers on his temples. Her fingers moved over his temples, as she ushered forth some ice and fire magic, creating an icy hot touch.

A sudden moan escaped Cullen’s lips as his shoulders slouched and he leaned toward her more. Curiosity flooded her mind if he had fallen back to sleep. She didn’t question though as she continued to allow her fingers to rub along his temples before pulling them over his forehead and cheekbones.

Tranquility flooded Cullen’s senses and calmed his mind. The pain faded quickly as Nesira worked her magic literally. The sensation of ease flooded over him like a calm sea. Ripples of magic brought peace that glowed with a soft beacon of serenity. Whatever she was doing, Cullen didn’t want her to stop. This relief carried him into a place he easily melted into. Nesira’s fingers worked into his hairline and along his scalp, giving him a massage along his skull as a sigh escaped his lips.

“Do you feel better?” She asked as he leaned into her shoulder and wrapped his arms around her.

“Immensely.” He whispered, not wanting to break the moment for fear the migraine might return. “Come here.” He said as he quickly moved her to lay beside him on the couch that rested in his office. Nesira gasp in surprise as she laid on top of Cullen and he on his back. His arms folded around her like a blanket, holding her secure and safe.

“Please tell me whenever you have a headache. I want to help you again.” Nesira whispered as she ran her fingers through his hair and he leaned up to kiss her cheek.

“I will, old habits die hard that’s all.” He spoke with a smile and she grinned.

“I can be as stubborn about it as well. We’ll see who last longest.” Both chuckled at each other and Nesira laid her head down on his chest as she continued to rub her fingers through his hairline.


End file.
